


Wicked Happenings

by ghostwithnohost



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Smut, Top Albus Severus Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwithnohost/pseuds/ghostwithnohost
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are trying to mess around, but they're kind of unsure of what that entails, exactly...





	Wicked Happenings

     Scorpius burst into his dorm room and threw himself onto the bed with his robe on and all. "I'm the most tired I have ever been in my life!" He proclaimed into the mattress, with a finalness and muffling to his voice. Albus was across the room starting to change into his pajamas. 

     "At least it's Friday. I don't have the energy to write two essays tonight," he said as he took off his robe. 

     "I don't have enough energy to do anything!" Scorpius said, flailing his arms out and promptly dropping them back onto the bed. Albus took his shoes and socks off individually, bending over and giving Scorpius a rather good view once he shifted his head to look over at the other boy. The brunette obliviously set his shoes under his bed before looking back at Scorpius.

     "What?"

     "What?" Scorpius playfully grinned back. Albus had started to take off his tie, and the sleeves of his dress shirt were rolled up to his elbows. Albus chuckled and slowly stepped towards Scorpius, stepping over his hastily thrown book bag. He turned his head to mock Scorpius's position. 

     "What are you looking at, dummy?" he lovingly teased.

     "A dork if I've ever seen one," Scorpius cracked, shoving his head into the mattress to stifle his laughter.

     Albus raised his hands to his mouth to look melodramatically hurt. However, he laughed at everything he did and couldn't keep up the acting. Scorpius noted that this was one of the cutest traits of his Very Edgy boyfriend. "Pff. I love you, too, jeez."

     Scorpius laughed, then jokingly looked shocked. "Albus, that's," he shifted his eyes around, " _gay!_ "

     Albus shoved a hysterical Scorpius with a pillow, turning him right side up like a ragdoll. He climbed onto the bed and nefariously attacked the other boy with vigor, the other trying to block the attacks to no avail. They were both laughing like crazy, to the point where one of their roommates, Cole Dilsprew, busted the door open. 

     "Can you guys please be quiet? Some people are trying to study!" He shut the door, the boys frozen still until they heard Cole reach the common room. Scorpius sneakily yanked the vulnerable pillow away from Albus.

     "Hey-!" Albus was cut off by Scorpius gesturing for him to shoosh, silently giggling.  Albus got over top of the blonde, desperately trying to reach for the pillow that was being held up. The room filled with silent giggles, and eventually Albus exasperatedly gave up in defeat. He sunk into Scorpius who was still triumphantly holding the pillow and grunted, "You suck."

     Scorpius dropped the pillow and rested his hands onto Albus's perfect curls. "No, you," He said, way too softly for the word choice.

     He stroked softly, and Albus reached up to kiss the boy on the cheek. They've never really gone that far, despite the being perfectly consenting seventh-years. He pulled back for a moment before going back in, deciding on the opportune time. Both of them smiled between the two of their soft lips meeting. Well, Albus's lips were chapped, because he resented using chapstick. Still felt good to Scorpius, though. Albus planted his hands on the mattress on either side of Scorpius, his legs bent and located in a similar fashion. Scorpius stared up for a second, a questioning look on his face. Was Albus reading that porno again?

     Scorpius's left arm reached down his back, trying to follow the lead, causing Albus to sometimes accidentally rest his crotch against Scorpius's chest. The sudden sensation curated to his arousal, and he gently set a hand on Albus's cheek to stop him for a moment. 

     "Um, just so you know, if this is not to go further- and this is great -we should probably stop soon," He softly said, embarrassed at his predicament.

     Albus looked down at Scorpius. "We should go further," he paused for a moment, turning red after realizing what he had just said. "I- I mean if you want to-" he stuttered. Scorpius grinned dopily up at him.

     "You've been reading those restricted books, again, haven't you?"

     Albus kissed Scorpius passionately, but also tried to take his pants off at the same time. It wasn't working. He eventually pulled away, giggling nervously and taking the matter into both hands. Scorpius frantically helped, and the two finally got them down. He kicked his shoes off, then Albus reached under the bed for the lube and the condom that they both knew Albus had, but didn't say anything. Albus carefully pulled the blonde's boxers off, seeing the amazement that was his length. It wasn't  _long_ (or at least he had nothing else to base it off of), but knowing it was his boyfriend's, whom he loved so dearly, set him off. His already red face jumped 50 shades darker, and he let out a soft "oh." This made Scorpius hide his face inside his hands. "You bloody baffoon, that's no way to dirty talk-."

     Albus quickly put lube on his finger and shot it up the other's ass with no warning. 

     "Christ!" Scorpius exclaimed. 

     "Oh! Sorry, sorry..." Albus stammered, trying to slowly spread the substance but overall having no idea what to do. He saw the held-back look on Scorpius's face and hesitated when taking his finger out. 

     "Are you... Sure you're okay with this?" Albus worried. 

     "Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah. I think. Let's just do it."

     "O- okay! Then! Let's!" Albus nervously slid his pants down with the boxers, leaving no time or anticipation before the reveal. 

     " _Lord have mercy on me,_ " Scorpius said unknowingly out loud. _Was that thing really going in his you-know-what? Was it going to fit??_ Albus smiled modestly to himself, hearing the boy's comment. He opened and slid the condom on, unwrapping as he went. 

     "Um, alright!" He gathered the courage to go back over top of Scorpius, the both of them puddles of flustered gay mess. They clumsily brought Scorpius's thighs around Albus's waist. Scorpius felt a shutter in his gut when the brunette's dick grazed his butt. Yet, that was nothing compared to when he slowly slid it inside. 

     That. 

     That was iconic. 

     Like, top ten memorable moments of Scorpius's life and that took up five slots.

     Nothing had happened yet, but Scorpius already felt like he was floating through the cosmos. Albus gradually thrusted in and out, trying to get a hang of it. His boyfriend's open ass felt like heaven on Earth, and he wasn't even that religious. He started to go faster, started breathing heavily and the other tried to conceal his sounds of pleasure. Though in paradise, both of them kept as quiet as possible. They had  _roommates,_  christ sake.

     "Okay- this is- cool- I get the- ap _PEAL!"_ Scorpius tried to say coherently in between thrusts, but was a bad pitch controller. 

     Albus couldn't talk at all. He wanted to, but this was using a lot of his energy, not to mention  _bloody hell what do you even say?_

Scorpius dug his fingers into Albus's back, his face scrunched and thrown back, biting his lip with athlete strength. As it got faster, he couldn't hold at closed, and finally sighed loudly. All the while, Albus tried to stroke Scorpius's dick while he penetrated his ass. Needless to say, the inexperienced lad could not keep up with both, and ended up touching the lenghth every few beats.

     "Aaaah!" He let out, promptly climaxing into the condom. Scorpius climaxed on Albus's school shirt, but Albus was too busy reeling from the experience that he hardly cared.

     Albus pulled out and awkwardly pulled the condom off, trying to put it back in the wrapper before throwing it away.

     "I don't think that's how it works," Scorpius said insightfully from behind. 

     "Oh, I thought you were tired! Go to bed, already!"

     

     

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut fic, also I wrote it at 2 am, so it highkey sucks but here you go
> 
>  
> 
> Hi, it might look a little different! Since this work is my most popular one, and my oldest, I wanted to change a few things so I was more proud of it. It's not too different, so if you're somone coming back don't worry. Also, I should note that I updated it at exactly 2 am like when I originally wrote it, which is fate, I guess.


End file.
